New Girls Rule
by ausllylover1231
Summary: "The first day is always the worst," I remembered myself saying after each first day at the past four schools. Ally Dawson is new in town and befriends a strange red-head and a feisty latino. They think that they know the school, but how could they be right, if Ally can't help but notice her feelings for her English project partner? Is Austin Moon all bad? Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**I like to write stories.**

**For my favorite show.**

**Nobody can favorite them.**

**Wait, ummm no.**

**I like to write stories.**

**Short and long.**

**I hate reviews...**

**WRONG, WRONG, WRONG.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Ally's POV:

"The first day is always the worst," I remembered myself saying after each first day at the past four schools.

If you couldn't tell, I change schools a lot. It's not because I'm a social moron. My parents work for vicious people who make them move whenever they want to mess up their lives. My parents deny this theory, but I'm pretty sure that it's true. As for what I said about social morons, I honestly don't think I am. I mean, I'm very smart, but I don't geek out every time I talk to another human being. Actually, if I had more than six months at the same school, I could probably make a lot of friends. People seem to be impressed that I'm a singer/songwriter. I'm rambling so, anyways I've finally moved somewhere interesting, Miami! As a matter of fact, I have just pulled up at my latest new school.

I walked to the office and got all the paperwork in line. I've gotten so good at it, my parents don't even need to come anymore. I thanked the woman at the front desk and walked to my first class, Chemistry. Our teacher introduced me to the class, mortifying but sweet, and I was signed to be partners with some strange red-haired kid.

"Mr. Ling's a decent guy, but just has trouble realizing that the introduction thing is a little nerve-racking," he said.

I laughed.

"I'm Dez," Dez said.

"Nice to meet you. So, what are we working on?" I asked gesturing to the project on the table.

"I have no idea, but every once in a while I'll put something in the beaker to make Mr. Ling think that I'm working," Dez said.

I laughed while picking up the paper with the instruction on it, "Why don't you try putting the green thing in the beaker instead," I said.

He did as I said and it made a little bubbling sound. We continued with the project assuming that we had did something right.

"Have you met anyone else here yet?" Dez asked.

"No, I guess you're my only friend."

Dez chuckled, "I'm sure you'll make friends. How about I introduce you to mine?"

"That's really nice of you, but I'm good."

"Are you sure? Do you really want to go through the awkward sitting alone thing at lunch?" Dez asked.

"I'll think about it. If I get really desperate, I'll settle for you," I said.

"Ouch, big talk for someone who is now friendless," Dez joked.

"Hey! I bet I'll have plenty of friends by lunch."

"Yeah, sure."

The bell rang. I picked up my things and went to my new locker to drop off my notebook. I looked at my schedule. 2nd Period: History. I found the history classroom and found the red-head again.

"Are you following me, now?" Dez asked. I bumped his shoulder.

"How was I supposed to know that I would be stuck with you for two periods?"

"Whatever, Dawson. This is Trish," Dez said while gesturing to the short latino.

"Hi," Trish said, "Are you new?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Don't worry, our school isn't that bad. You just have to know who to be friends with," Trish said.

"Who shouldn't I be friends with?" I asked.

"Well, Dez for starters, I'm just kidding. Calm down. No, there are a few vicious girls and idiot guys. You'll know them, when you see them."

The class wasn't that interesting, but I wanted to make a good first impression with the teacher. When it ended, I looked at my schedule, again. 3rd Period: Music.

"Oh, you have music, too?" Trish asked while looking over my shoulder.

"Yeah, do you think that you can show me the way?" I asked her.

"Sure," she said.

We walked to the classroom while talking about my old school. When we arrived at the classroom, I heard the coolest voice singing one of my favorite songs, "A Taste of Honey," by The Beatles. I ran into the classroom and immediately starting singing along. The guy who was singing turned around surprised. I have to admit, he was a good looking kid, but I'm not the kind of girl that would chase for someone just because they were attractive. He continued singing with me and when the song was finished, he smiled at me.

"I only sing solo," he said while laughing, "Not bad, though." He winked.

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled. I sat down next to Trish.

"Wow, you can definitely sing," she said.

I laughed, "Thanks, I prefer songwriting, though."

"Are you kidding? You write songs. That's so cool."

"Thanks," I said.

It was a music history class, so it wasn't as much fun as I hoped. I would've tried to pay better attention, but I couldn't get that guy's voice out of my head. Or his face for that matter. I still didn't even know his name.

When class ended I asked Trish, "Who was that guy?"

"That was Austin Moon. What a loser!" she said.

"Why is he such a loser?" I asked.

"He thinks that he is so great because he's a good singer. Although, I guess it doesn't help that every girl who sees him falls for him."

Of course, why can't there just be an attractive guy, who isn't a complete idiot? I learned that from my last boyfriend. When we met, he was perfect, sweet, cute, and smart. Then he got too big of an ego to share a room with. He thought because he was attractive, he could treat me poorly. At first I put up with him. That was my mistake. He dumped me.

"Was he always that way?" I asked.

"No, actually. He used to be pretty nice. Then he changed, a lot, overnight. I still don't know what made him act that way."

"Oh, too bad."

"What? Do you like him?" Trish asked.

"No! God, no!" I said.

"Good, because liking him has never ended well for anyone."

I honestly didn't like him. I couldn't have cared less.

"What class do you have next?" Trish asked me.

"English," I said.

"Oh, too bad. I have to go, but your class is right there," Trish said while pointing to a classroom down the hall.

"Ok, bye."

As soon as Trish walked away, a brunette guy walked up to me.

"What class do you have, gorgeous?" he asked.

Great, another attractive loser.

"What's it to you, smart-ass?" I asked.

I don't like to curse, but I can't stand being hit on.

He put his arm around me.

"She's a feisty one, Austin," he said to Austin Moon, "Well, I'm Dallas and here's my number," he said while handing me a piece of paper.

Austin walked over, "Leave her alone, Dallas," he said while taking his arm off of me.

"Woah, fine," Dallas said before walking away.

"Hey, Dallas!" I yelled. He looked back at me. I crumpled the piece of paper and threw it into the nearest garbage can, "I promise to call," I said while winking.

Dallas just walked away.

"Nice!" Austin said while putting his hand up for me to high-five. I ignored his high-five and walked away. He caught up with me..

"Aw, no high-five," Austin said.

"I could have handled Dallas," I said.

"Yeah, okay. Look since you're probably the only person I've met who knows that Beatles song, we must be friends."

I couldn't help but smile. I knew I shouldn't have. The only way to deal with guys like Austin is to completely block them out.

"There's a smile!" Austin said, "So, what class do you have?"

I stopped and looked up at him. "Why do you care?" I asked.

"Don't worry. I'm not flirting. Just making conversation, alright?" Austin said.

I stared at him for a second, then continued walking.

"English," I mumbled. He ran up to catch me.

"Well, then I guess you're stuck with me for another forty minutes," Austin said.

"Damn."

Austin laughed, "Am I that bad?"

I ignored him.

"I am offended," he said with fake hurt in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes. We walked into class and of course Austin sat next to me.

"Ok, class. Partner up because you're going to be working on your final quarter grade," the teacher said.

I looked Austin and he smiled.

"I would ask if we were going to be partners, but I'm your only friend."

Oh god. What am I going to tell Trish?


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know who that guest was that reviewed on my first chapter, but it was very sweet. Thanks, love!**

**I like to write stories.**

**For my favorite show.**

**Nobody can favorite them.**

**Wait, ummm no.**

**I like to write stories.**

**Short and long.**

**I hate reviews...**

**WRONG, WRONG, WRONG.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

I moaned and looked back at the teacher. She explained the project and it didn't look that hard. We probably only had to work for a few days on it. Oh god. Austin and I had to work with each other for a few days.

"I'll give you some time to talk with your partner," the teacher said. I still didn't even know her name.

"So, when do you want to work on it?" Austin asked me.

"Whenever, just text me, beforehand."

Oh, damn it.

"So, I guess you have to give me your number."

"You know what, never mind," I said.

"Come on, I will only use it strictly for the project. Promise."

I rolled my eyes while writing down my phone number on a piece of paper. I handed it to Austin.

"You better delete my contact when we're done," I said.

"Fine," Austin said while laughing.

Austin and I discussed our project until the bell rang. I grabbed my books and ran to lunch. I found Dez and Trish and walked to their table.

"Hi, Ally," Dez and Trish said at the same time.

"Hi," I said while sitting down.

"Did you make it through English without me?" Trish asked.

"I survived," I said while laughing.

Some more of their friends arrived and Trish and Dez introduced me.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Dez asked.

I realized that I haven't eaten anything all day. I was instantly hungry. I ran up to the line, but it was too late. They had finished serving food.

"Forgot to eat?"

I turned around to find Austin.

"What are you now stalking me?" I asked him.

"Do you want food or not?" he asked.

"I rather starve than touch your food," I said.

"Then starve," he said. Austin was just about to walk away before I stopped him.

"Where's the food?" I asked.

He smiled and took me over to the table that he was sitting at. Dallas was there. He was waving a piece of paper in the air.

"Did you come back for my number?" Dallas asked. I rolled my eyes.

Austin handed me an apple.

"Eat up," he said.

I would have thanked him, if I wasn't trying to hate him so much. I walked back to Trish and Dez's table.

"Where did you get that?" Trish asked.

Oh, no.

"Um, some guy gave it to me," I said while shoving the apple in my face.

"Some random guy gave you an apple?"

"No, just some guy in my English class," I said.

I don't like lying. Especially, to someone who I just met, but if I tell her that Austin and I are sort of friends, even though I hate him, Trish would be so disappointed with me.

"Oh, ok."

Thank god.

I arrived at my house when I got a text.

"youre welcome for the apple btw"

Austin.

"i thought we agreed that this was only for project work only," I replied.

"fine. when do you want to work on the project?"

"idc u tell me."

"fine. my house tonight at 7."

"and how am I supposed to know where you live?"

"fine i'll send u my address."

Austin texted me his address. I walked inside my house to find my parents still unpacking.

"Hi, Ally," my parents said at the same time. Weird.

"Hi," I said while walking upstairs to my bedroom.

"Wait, Ally. Take up some boxes with you," my mom said.

I grabbed two boxes and said, "Is it okay if I go to my friend's house to work on a school project, tonight?"

"Yeah, I guess. Are you having dinner there?" my mom asked. I didn't know. But I could always just stop at McDonald's.

"Yes."

"Well, then you can go," my dad said.

"Great, thanks," I said while walking upstairs to my bedroom. I threw myself on my bed. Not a bad first day. I did my homework as quickly as I could. I put on my denim jacket, grabbed my backpack, and walked downstairs. I said goodbye to my parents and drove off. I arrived at Austin's house at 7:00, but I did a lap around the block, so it didn't look like I cared too much. Austin's house was nice. I mean, it wasn't crazy expensive, but it was decent. I walked up to his front porch and rang the doorbell. The door opened.

"Who are you?" the little girl asked.

"I'm a friend of Austin's," I said.

Austin leaned his head through the door.

"Friend?" Austin asked. Damn it.

"That isn't fair!" I said.

"Come on," Austin said while pulling me inside the house. We walked upstairs into his bedroom. It had every musical instrument you could think of inside.

"You really like music, huh?"

"Kinda," Austin joked, "Why, what does your room look like?"

"A bunch of boxes stacked on top of a bed," I said.

He laughed.

"Can you really play every one of these instruments?" I asked.

"Yeah, what can you play?"

I picked up the guitar on his bed.

"Guitar and piano. I've tried to learn others, but I'm no good."

"Oh."

Why was I here again?

"Project!" I screamed.

"Wow, you are really excited to work on the English project."

I accidentally gave a little smirk. I'm not supposed to like him! I mean, I don't like him. We worked on the project for a while, but Austin was distracted.

"What's wrong?" I asked without looking up from my papers.

"Well, I was thinking about when we were in music, today."

"And?"

"And, when you were singing." I looked up at him.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"Nowhere."

"Wait, you taught yourself?"

"Well, it kind of happened after writing so many songs."

"You write songs?" Austin asked.

"Can we just work on the project?"

"Fine, but don't think that I'm going to forget that you're a songwriter."

"Whatever," I said. Was he really that impressed by my songwriting?

We worked a little while longer before my stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?" Austin asked.

"I'm fine. You've fed me enough for one day."

"No, Ally. It's okay."

"Austin, stop. I said that I'm fine."

"Okay, okay."

"I've got to get back to my house, anyways."

"Ally, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. You don't have to leave."

"Yes, I do." I picked up my back and walked to the door. He stopped me.

"Ally, don't leave." I stepped past him, walked downstairs and left his house. I was walking to my car when Austin ran outside.

"Ally!"

"What!" I yelled before realizing he was holding my jacket.

"You forgot something," he handed me my jacket. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

I ignored him and was about to step into my car, but he spun me around and kissed me. I ignored the tiny spark and slapped him.

"Is that why you wanted to be my friend?" I asked.

"No, Ally. I..."

"I actually thought you wanted to be my friend," I said before stepping into my car. I drove to my house and ran upstairs. I heard my parents ask if I was okay. I yelled downstairs that I was fine. I jumped on my bed and punched my pillow.

How am I supposed to finish the project?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for reviewing! Please continue to!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

I walked into school, terrified that I would see Austin Moon, or that Trish would find out. I had to tell her before someone else does. I saw her putting books into her locker. I ran over to her.

"Trish, I have to tell you something," I said, preparing to tell her.

"I know that Austin is your friend," Trish said.

"What?" I asked. How could she know?

"Mindy is in your English class. She told me."

"Oh." That bitch.

"I want to apologize. I had no right to tell you that you couldn't be friends with someone. I am sure that Austin didn't hit on you and I was wrong to think that."

"Well, actually..."

"I am sure that Austin is a decent guy and if you like being friends with him, go for it!"

"Austin kissed me last night!"

"What?" Trish's jaw dropped.

"I was stuck with him for an English project and he invited me over to his house to work on it and he kissed me. Then I slapped him and drove away."

"I told you!"

"You just said that you were wrong to tell me that!"

"Well, I didn't mean it. That guy is a jerk!"

"I know, I shouldn't have even gone to his house. I should have listened to you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Trish hugged me, "I'm just sorry for you."

"Why?"

"Well, when the school find out that Austin is into the new girl, every girl will hate you."

"You think so?"

Trish nodded.

Oh, no.

I walked to my chemistry class and sat down next to Dez.

"What's up?" Dez asked.

"Austin Moon," I said without thinking, "Sorry, I won't bore you with my problems."

"It's okay. Bore away." I laughed. I told him everything that had happened from music class to Dallas to the kiss.

"Wow," Dez said when I finished, "You're in trouble."

"You think that girls are going to hate me?" I asked him.

"I don't really know."

"Why do you say that?"

"It depends with Austin. He might just tell everyone to build up his reputation or he might want to protect you."

"You seem to know a lot about him."

"Well, we used to be best friends."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Dez said.

"You guys are so different!"

"Now, we are."

"You have changed since then."

"Not really, he did though. Fame got in his head."

"Fame?"

"He was an internet sensation for a little while, but it didn't last very long."

"Why?" I asked.

"He couldn't write his own songs." That was why he was curious about my songwriting.

The bell rang and Dez and I went to history. We met up with Trish, but still nobody knew about my kiss with Austin. The class was slow, but eventually it ended. Trish went to her locker and I went to music. I sat down in the back hoping that Austin wouldn't see me there. Austin walked in the classroom. I tried to turn away, but we made eye contact. He sat down in the seat in front of me. He turned around.

"Did you get to eat last night?" he asked.

I ignored him and was praying silently that Trish would walk in soon.

"I'm not going to tell anyone about the kiss," Austin said. I smiled the tiniest bit, but he noticed. He winked and turned around.

Trish finally walked in.

I was walking to English when, "I think we've gotten pretty far on our project."

I looked at Austin and kept walking.

"I know that you wanted a friend, instead, but I can't stop thinking about you," Austin said.

"How many times have you said that one?"

"And meant it, this would be the first."

"Very smooth, but I don't really give a crap."

Before I knew what was happening, he pulled me into a janitor's closet.

"A little cliche, don't you think?"

"Why do you think I'm such a jerk?" Austin asked me.

"I call it as I see it."

"No, someone said something about me to you."

"Why would you say that? Should they have told me?"

"Stop it," he said sternly, "Why can't you just give me a chance?"

"Because I gave my last boyfriend a chance and you know what happened. He cheated. He cheated on me. So, look I don't care what you say. I've heard it all before."

"I would never cheat," Austin said.

"Have you ever?"

"No!"

"Sure, you haven't."

"Oh, you know what? You can't just assume that I'm some big jerk. So I'm going to give you a deal."

"This is gonna be good."

"If you date me for a month and you still think I am like your ex, then you can dump me immediately and you never have to speak to me again, but if you do realize that you like me, you have to tell whoever told you that I am so bad that I am actually a decent guy. They also have to apologize to me."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because you're curious and a bit of you likes me."

"That's ridiculous," I said before walking out of the janitor's closet. I walked to English in the most awkward fast walk ever, hoping to avoid Austin. I couldn't help but think about his offer. Could I ever really like him? What about the project, it might be the only way to get it done. No, not worth it. Austin came into the classroom and sat down next to me. We both worked hard not to make eye contact during the class, but a few times we ended up staring. When the bell rang, I was the first one out of the classroom. I ran to lunch. I had to tell Trish what happened.

"So, are you thinking about doing it?" Trish asked.

"Trish!"

"Well, I know he is a jerk, but he sounds like he is trying very hard to impress you. Maybe you should give him a chance?"

"What made you change your mind?"

"No one. I mean, nothing."

"Trish, did Austin talk to you about this?" I asked her.

"What...?! Ok, fine, but Ally he really likes you."

I walked out of the bathroom and found Austin's table. I whispered into Austin's ear, "I'll give you two weeks." I walked away.

"Ally!"

I turned around.

"That's all I need."


End file.
